


Sweet Little Meister

by transmuting



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmuting/pseuds/transmuting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul decides to take control of Maka in bed and has a grand time doing it. Warnings for light bondage, some swearing, what could be considered knife play (no blood play though), orgasm control, and oral. Yep NSFW at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Meister

She looked so good on her knees. The pigtails, the wide green eyes... it brought an innocence to her that made Soul’s whole body ache. It seemed to double when she agreed to take on roles like this. Maka usually liked to be the one in control - whether that meant anything more than letting her ride him into the mattress was almost always on her terms. He was perfectly happy to cave to her whims; it was what a good weapon did for their meister and in the end, the orgasm always felt amazing no matter how they got to it.

But now and then, she let him take charge. Or more aptly, now and then, Soul didn’t give her a choice in the matter. It was on those more possessive days. The times when he’d notice that other boys were taking interest in her suddenly, or when she wore a particular outfit combination that seemed to always drive him wild. Those were the days he’d bring her to his room and run his finger along her jaw line. The slight pressure of his nail digging into her skin was just enough of a sign to her and what it was he wanted. They’d been here enough times now she could really read his mind.

Licking his lips, Soul looked down at Maka, whose hands were currently working at his belt as she flowed right into the usual orders he had for her. She slowly went to pull down his jeans and his boxers followed suit. He was quick to step out of them, pushing them to the side, and let his hands fall to her hairline, fingers twirling those pigtails slightly around his finger. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he muttered. One hand than gripped down roughly on her hair, pulling her forward with a small tug. She didn’t need to be told twice and her mouth opened, taking the tip of his head into her mouth. He let out a low groan, his head falling back as she moved herself further down his length and he had to stop his hips from bucking forward. Being in control didn’t mean he wanted to make her gag.

The joy of being sexually active with someone for so long meant that eventually they knew just the right things to do without being prompted too heavily. Soul could feel her tongue move expertly over him as she sucked at just the right pressure. Against his will, eventually his body did begin to start a natural thrusting rhythm, and he brought his other hand down so that he was gripping at both her pigtails, holding them tightly as he moved into her mouth. She was sure to keep her hands on his waist, making sure that he didn’t go too deeply, but otherwise relinquishing full control to him.

There was a delightful feeling of teetering close to the edge, and while the desire to spill into her mouth was high, he forced himself to pull back, stepping away from her until his knees hit the back of the bed. He panted heavily, waving his arm for her to come over to him as he began to regain himself. He went to cup her face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He pressed his body against hers, noting that she was still far too clothed, and gave a sigh of distaste at it.

Turning them until he was sure she was facing the bed, he pushed her down onto it, letting her fall back naturally as her knees hit the edge. He smirked cooly, watching as she stared up at him with those same damn big green eyes she always had, and he swore he could feel his cock twitch with anticipation. Moving closer to her, he went to smooth his hands over her thighs, guiding them up under her skirt until he felt the edge of her nylons. They were removed rather quickly, tossed to the side, and he made sure that her skirt followed soon after. He moved then to kiss up her thighs, teeth nibbling at the skin and making her shiver.

“How important is that blouse to you?” he muttered against her leg, giving a particularly rough bite afterward. She let out a satisfying squeak in response.

“Not very. Why?” He smirked that smirk that he knew drove her crazy. The one that had ideas behind it. The one that never meant anything good, but always meant something fun. In a small flash of light, his lower arm turned itself into a blade, and Maka’s eyes widened half a fraction. “Soul...” She didn’t have to ask him what he planned, but there was still a nervous edge to it. He’d never used any type of weapon form in bed before.

Leaning over her, he carefully dragged the blade over her stomach, making her squirm at the feeling of the slightly sharpened metal against her skin. His arm twisted until he had it hooked into one of her buttons, and with a small yank, he watched proudly as it popped and scattered across the floor. He did it again with the one above it, and again with the one above that, popping each button until her shirt lay open for him, edges only slightly torn from the action. Maka’s chest rose and fell visibly, watching him carefully as he continued to move the scythe over her torso. He was careful to avoid her bra, knowing full well how expensive the damn things were. He’d bought her a nice one for her birthday once and nearly choked at the price tag. There were some things not even he was willing to sacrifice in the name of a good fuck.

She hissed as she felt him press down hard enough for a small red welt to raise itself, scratching the surface just enough to not break the skin. He could tell from the way her legs squeezed together that she’d enjoyed the feeling, even if it had looked for a moment like she hadn’t at all. Still, he knew she knew their word - a good shouting of “piglet” was enough to make him pull back completely. He had never wanted to make her actually hurt.

Another small flash of light filled the room and his normal hand was soon running over her stomach, enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingers. She squirmed underneath him and he couldn’t tell if it was of disappointment from the change or an enjoyment from the sensation. He didn’t let it bother him, pushing through with his own desires as he moved up to press his body against hers. He could feel the heat of her arousal through the cloth of her undies, pressing firmly against his erection and making his body surge with a need to thrust into her. He kept control, focused on staying cool, and went to place another kiss against her lips.

His hand reached to the bedside table, pulling open the drawer and carefully searching inside of its contents without ever pulling his mouth away from hers. There was a clink of metal and he grinned in satisfaction through the kiss as he pulled out a small pair of handcuffs. He didn’t dangle them in front of her to taunt her or show her what was in store. He kept her distracted with the taste of his tongue sliding over her own. It wasn’t until the feel of the leather cuff and the metal links holding them together hit her skin that she knew what he had in mind. He latched it down over her, going to roughly pull her other arm above her head. Pulling the cuffs around a pole in the headboard of his bed (a queen he’d ordered some time ago for his seventeenth birthday, the bars having had exactly this purpose in mind) and quickly chained the two together.

His hands began to move over her again, starting at her neck and slowly moving downward. His fingers traced her breasts, teasing the peaks and pinching them just enough to make her gasp against his lips. His hands massaged over her, gripping roughly where it seemed fit, moving their way down her torso and over the bones of her hips. Fingers played through the curls of her hair before finally reaching that delightfully hot center of hers. He moved his body off of her so he could more fully enjoy the experience, a finger slowly seeking out that playful little button between her legs.

Maka’s body jerked slightly at the sensation, her head falling back as she broke the kiss and a soft hum of pleasure leaving her lips. He continued to move her fingers over her, testing the right pressures and speeds until he could feel her hips begin to move beneath his touches. He smirked softly against her cheek, continuing to explore her, fingers teasing some at her entrance now and then before moving back towards her clit once more. It was a repeated cycle, a method for driving her mad, and when she seemed like she couldn’t take much more, he went to thrust two fingers deeply inside of her. Her back arched into his, a loud cry escaping her lips, and he groaned himself at the way her insides clenched down around him, keeping hold on him with hot, taught muscles. He waited a moment, keeping his hand still, letting her body adjust just enough so he could move his fingers with more ease. He started rough, not bothering for a gentle build up, pushing his fingers in and out of her at a speed that always made her let out sharp moans of ecstasy. Her hips bucked in time with each thrust, his name a lovely chant from her lips, and he could feel her body getting more and more tightly wound around him. It seemed like she was about to fall over the edge, to dive headfirst into her first spiral of pleasure...

And just like that, he stopped. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheet and making her whimper in both confusion and pain. “Soul...? What are you doing? Why did you stop?” Her hips squirmed against the mattress, one leg pulling up as her toes curled from the spasms her body was still wanting to release.

“I’m not letting you cum just yet,” he muttered into her ear. His teeth nibbled at her earlobe and he heard the clink of the metal links against the bars as she tried to yank herself free.

“This is cruel.”

“Mmm, that is the point, my sweet little meister.” His mouth began to move down her body in the same way his hands had some time now before. Lips trailed down over her neck and shoulders, kissing over her breasts, until he reached the first nipple. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked gently, tongue flicking out over it now and then, and teeth grinding down with just enough pressure to make her cry out from pleasure once again.

“I hate you. I hate you so much, Soul, and I’m never letting you do this to me again. Do you hear - do you -” Her words were cut off with another low moan as she felt a tooth that was slightly sharper than the rest scratch against sensitive flesh. His lips continued to move downward, ignoring her protests as he bit down over her stomach, leaving a trail of red marks behind him. He bit down roughly on her thigh when he reached it, sucking at the flesh until a well formed bruise was left in his wake. He enjoyed marking her as his own, even if it was in places no one else would ever see.

Parting her lips, he didn’t even wait for her to mutter a half-hearted objection before his mouth was on her center, tongue quickly licking at her heat. He loved the taste of her; the sweet yet tangy flavor that filled his senses every time she let him go down on her. Soul loved how Maka would buck against his mouth without any shame and simply let herself go entirely the moment she felt him suck against her clit. His tongue would move down over her entrance, probing gently, and sliding its way back up. He’d move in slow, torturous circles, before speeding up again and making her call out for him in half-formed breaths.

He could feel her juices coating his chin, spilling into his mouth, and making him ache. She was getting close again and while he desperately wanted to feel her spill out that much more into his mouth, he knew that when she did finally lose it, he wanted it to be around him, in unison, so he could get that delightful sensation of her body drinking him until there was nothing left to pull out. He waited only a few moments longer before yanking his head back, making her let out a scream of frustration.

“Dammit, Soul, this isn’t fair!”

He positioned himself between her legs, rubbing his arousal against hers, coating himself in the wetness that he found there. He teased them both, letting the tip of himself into her, before pulling back and rubbing his length over her once again. She squirmed and whimpered, begged and pleaded, but all he could do was chuckle.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Quit teasing me,” she managed to get out between gritted teeth. “Please, Soul.”

“Please...?” He pushed himself over her again, rubbing his head against her entrance but not allowing himself to enter just yet. “You’re gonna have to be more specific than that, Maka.”

She felt her cheeks burning and she looked away from him. “Please... make love to me?” Soul shook his head, a motion she saw out of the corner of her eye that made her visibly pout in frustration. “Ugh - please... please... get inside of me. That’s gotta be what you want to hear.” He shook his head again and she pushed upward, trying to get him to slip inside, but he was too fast for her. She whimpered once more, whining even, and let out a soft sob. “Fuck me, Soul. Please, for the love of God, fuck --”

He interrupted the last bit of her plea as he shoved the entirety of his length into her in one thrust. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, her legs immediately wrapping themselves around his waist to keep him put inside of her and pulling him close. Her body was already pulsing around him, so close to the edge he would’ve sworn she was going to fall over it right then and there. He waited until she was slightly calmer before he started to move.

They were quick, rough thrusts, pounding into her with a desperation the both felt. The handcuffs scratched noisily against the bed, but neither seemed to notice as he gripped onto her hips. Each push into her made them feel that much more connected, that much more pleasured, and their cries filled the room, echoing off the walls and through the empty apartment. He could feel her whole body gripping onto him and it was all he could to do to hang on, waiting for her. As her moans started to reach a fevered pitch, he knew that it wouldn’t be long. A few more well placed thrusts, his cock pressing just right against that delightful spot inside of her, and she finally was crying out his name in blissful music as she released around him. It took only a few more second before he found his own plateau himself and spilled his warmth inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her when they were both done, feeling their heart beats racing together and the slick feeling of sweat that covered the skin of them both. He tried to get his breathing under control as he laid against her, eyes closed and feeling more relaxed than he had in days. She whimpered softly, delightfully, and let out a content sigh.

“Mmm, Soul...?” Her voice was quiet, subdued in a way he rarely heard her. It made him lift his head, brow arched as he waited for her to say what she needed to. “Do you think you can uncuff me now? My arms are getting soar.”

He let out a small laugh before reaching up to undo the safety lock. At the end of the day, no matter what they did with one another, they were still just a pair of awkward dorks.


End file.
